Mass Effect: Mercs
by rystorm678
Summary: A Group of Mercenaries have been hired by Admiral Hackett to take down the most wanted and dangerous man the Alliance has ever faced "Slick".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Rystorm here This is an updated chapter of the Mass Effect Merc story only a little added description to it. Reminder: This is based in between Mass Effect 2 and 3**

A group know as 'The Bloodlusts' are the most wanted group in the galaxy right now.

They are run by a man nicknamed 'Slick' who has been wanted by the Alliance for multiple crimes, the worse being forcing colonies into slavery, killing them, nuking planets, or even keeping slaves as his personal servants.

Slick is know for being manipulative, a con-artist, liar, a mind player, and by far a big mouth, he loves to get his enemies mad.

He does have his weakness's such as talking too much, and he hardly plans ahead

Admiral Hackett has hired the most Deadliest, dangerous, and toughest mercenaries around the galaxy, given them their own ship and has paid them a large fund to take down Slick.

**It's the same i know, all characters that were PMed to me are still in, but the ist of what your character requires has been updated:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender(do not use if your character is an asari):**

**Personality:**

**Armor(Mostly just the color and pattern):**

**(Optional) Previous Occupations:**

**Strength: **

**Weakness:**

**Class:**

**Guns(onlly 2 guns can be picked):**

**Bio:**

**That's what you need i hope you like and submit your own character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome one and all to the Mass Effect Merc series, no not enough OC's were registered but we have 3 to 4 spots available for the story. But i figured i'd get the story started. Note some planets might be made up but i hope its alright. Enjoy.**

A ship flew away from the planet of Akuze. The ships name was a the BS Juggernaut, as big as the MSV Hugo Gernsback. A door opened revealing to be a cell ward. People in chains were pushed into a cell, the last was a young woman who was pushed by a bald guy with his left almost completely white, and a large scar that went over his eye.

"Don't worry sweetheart i'll spare you, but your family... probably not." He said smirking evilly. The young woman with tears in her eyes yelled. "Your a monster!" The man turned to her "Thanks beautiful i always love compliments.

The man made his way to the comms rooms. On the way there, a batarian. "Hey Slick?" the batarian asked. "What do you want Bonin?" Slick asked. "If your heading to the comm room, we should probably send a message to alliance. You are heading there are you?" Bonin asked. "Nah I'm heading to the airlock. Of course I'm going there four eyes!" Slick yelled sarcastically. He entered the comm room and soldier near a terminal saluted. "Sir." The soldier said. "Activate communications, get me Admiral Hackett." He ordered.

_Earth_

A soldier went to Hackett in a rush. "Sir you have an incoming transmission on vid comm." He said. "Who's it from?" Hackett asked. "We don't know, would you like to patch it through?" The soldier asked. "Patch it through." Hackett ordered. The vid comm came up revealing Slick who was giving an evil. "You." Hackett said in an angered tone.

"Hey Hackett old buddy, how you doing? How's the wife?" Slick said teasing the Admiral "Anyway i won't take up much of your time i just wanted to let you know that I have more people on my ship. Yeah i just raided Akuze so... How awesome is that huh, That is my fourth planet. Just thought i let you know." Slick said excitedly. Hackett looked even more angry than ever. "You know sooner or later you will be put down." He assured. All Slick could do was laugh "Oh that's so funny but be more realistic old man."

"It is realistic, I'll make sure you end up dead or locked up even it kills me." Hackett said. "Really? Well lets check the scoreboard, you sent at least five ships after me. Two were destroyed and Three never got me. So it seems the score is The Alliance zero, me a whole bunch!" Slick said and began to laugh. "Well i got the best soldiers to track and take you down, so rest assure i hope you've been praying." Hackett said in a threatening tone. Slcik gave a sly look. "I don't think so. You can send anyone you want and I'll either kill them, or make them my slaves. Hell you can sned that washed up has been Shepard at me, cause even if he came after me, I'd finish what Saren and The Collectors couldn't do. FACE IT!" He yelled giving an evil glare "I can't be stopped, not now, not ever! I will keep doing what I'm doing till the end of time! So don't quit your day job you old crap, cause I... am not... going ... anywhere." He said laughing evilly as ended transmission.

Hackett clinched his fists now even more angry that Slick refuses to back down. The soldier came back, "Sir there's shuttle heading towards the base." The soldier said. "That's the hired help we got. Let's hope their worth it." Hackett said heading towards the docking bay.

**I hope this bought some hype to the story. Anyway big congrats to 'Demonfox25' 'StylishDescent' and 'Pychotik' for their characters and remember we 3 to 4 spots left, the description of what your character needs are on the first chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Rystorm here. Sorry if i've been gone for a while i got real sick. I'm all better and decided to start on the mass effect merc story. So lets get started.**

_Earth_

Admiral Hackett walked into the shuttle bay, he watched as the alliance shuttle landed and its doors opened revealing seven armed Mercs. Three humans, two males and 1 female, a Quarian, an Asari, a Krogan, and a Turian.

They all stepped out, looking around, "I thought this place would be bigger." The krogan commented.

Hackett stepped foward, "Welcome all of you." He looked at each of them, " Sax Pruyas?" He looked at the krogan, the krogan pounded his fist together "That's me." Sax said. Admiral Hackett nodded and went to the Quarian, Asari, and Turian, "I'll take it the turian is Octalius Lupsis, the asari is Linera, and the quarian is Deron?" Hackett asked, all three nodded in agreement.

Hackett then walked to the last three who were humans, he walked to the one with spiked hair. "You must be Alter Miosfel?" Hackett asked. Alter nodded "That's right." He said smirking. Hackett went to the one with long hair and bushy beard "Your Mikado San'fur right?" Hackett asked. Mikado nodded. And lastly he went to the young women, "Evelyn Hunt i presume?" Hackett asked, Evelyn Saluted "Yes sir." Hackett saluted back. He walked back and presented himself to the group. "I'm Admiral Hackett of the alliance, before i get started do any of you have any questions."

Deron raised his hand, and Hackett pointed at him, Deron asked "Couldn't you have gotten more of my kind? I don't trust these people." Everyone gave him a nasty glare. "If you don't like us bucket head, get back on the shuttle and leave." Alter yelled. Deron walked to Alter and got up close and personal "What did you call me?" Deron said in a threatening tone.

Hackett broke up the fight, "Enough! I hired you all fight one guy not each other." Hackett yelled. Deron and Alter backed off immediately. An alliance soldier came up and handed each of them a datapad. Hackett continued on "Now, I hired you all to capture or kill one man, his name is Slick, no one knows his real name, He's the leader of a group known as the 'Bloodlust'..." Linera interrupted Hackett "How is he such a problem for you guys?" She asked, Hackett started again "He's problem because in the past few months he's already enslaved over four planets and nuked at least two! That's where you all come in. I hired you all because your the toughest and deadliest mercenaries money can buy. This guy is dangerous man who needs to be taken down, do this and you will be paid." Hackett said to them. Everyone smiled when they heard they would be paid.

Mikado stepped forward, "How are we gonna find this guy without our own ship?" He asked. Hackett smiled "I'm glad you mentioned that. See, the alliance pulled together and got you all this." Hackett said pointing at the shuttle bay hangar doors, revealing a large ship named 'The Imperial'. Deron said in shock "Keelah." he said gasping, "You can say that again." Octalius said agreeing.

They all turned back to Admiral Hackett who then reminded them "Before you all go, it's best recommended that you all head to Illium, Omega, and the Citadel to gather supplies." He said to them. They all nodded in agreement. "Good luck to you all." He said saluting them.

Everyone walked toward the ship as the airlock side of the ship opened, revealing an alliance soldier. "The admiral told me you'd need this ship. Allow me to give you the tour." They all soon followed the alliance soldier into the ship.

_Inside the Imperial_

They walked in with the soldier speaking about the enhancements the ship holds. "As we enter the CIC, the cockpit and your very own galaxy map." The soldier said pointing at the hologram of the milky way. "Also to add, this ship is built with a V.I. standard issue." They soon walked an elevator. They stepped inside and the soldier pushed the 1st floor button. The elevator moved revealing a small corridor with seven doors. "These are your rooms of course." He then pushed the 2nd floor button. The door opened and Mikado and Sax stood in awestruck, the soldier spoke up "This is the armory, which if we checked, has all the armor and equipment you'll need." He said, he then proceeded to push the 4th floor button, the doors again opened showing a big room, "This is the combat simulation room, where you can train, and spar with one another." The soldier said pushing the 5th floor, button the doors opened showing a bunch of chairs. "This is the meeting and comm room. Where you can discuss mission details and so forth." The soldier informed. He then pushed the 6th floor button. The doors opened showing whhat looked like a kitchen. "This is the crew quarters, it has a kitchen, a med bay, as well as some stairs that lead you to the engine room and the the gun battery room." The soldier informed. He then pushed the button to the 3rd floor. When it reached the top, they all exited and the soldier turned to them "That's about it, any questions?" He asked, Sax raised his hand "Yeah are you done?" He said looking visibly annoyed "Yes i am,with one reminder, the ship with V.I. can fly it's self so there's no need for a luck to you. All of you." The soldier said as he exited the ship.

The ship began to take off leaving earths orbit, Inside everyone looked around the CIC getting well acquainted. Alter came up in excitement. "How great is this people? Our very own ship. I must've died and gone to heaven." Alter said. Evelyn looked around looking happy "They never mentioned any of this in the contract." She said. Sax patted her roughly on the back "I'm not complaining, I'll take a free ship any day." Sax said chuckling.

That's when they noticed the ship was acting up. "Of course the V.I. had to act up now." Octalius said looking frustrated. Deron walked to him cautiously "I'm an engineer and this is not the V.I's fault, somethings going on here." Deron said in a worried tone.

The V.I. spoke in a male voice. " Error, system malfunction, error occurring on the 5th floor." The V.I. spoke.

Linera motioned everyone to the elevator "Move your asses people." She said. They all made their way down to the 5th floor, when they entered they saw a hologram forming. "Who do you think it is?" Mikado asked. "I don't know but were about to find out." Evelyn said.

The hologram popped up revealing it to be Slick "Ah welcome you deadly sons a..." He froze looking around. "Oh I'm sorry i thought Hackett hired mercenaries... not girl scouts." He said laughing. Everyone expressions immediately turned to anger, Deron spoke to the hologram of Slick "I take it your Slick?" Deron assumed.

Slick smirked at him "Ah i see there are some quarians with brains in those suits." He teased at Deron. "Look I'm gonna let all seven of you off with a little warning, you try to stop me and i will destroy all you." Everyone looked at him with confused looks "What makes you think we can't stop you?" Alter asked confidently. Slick sighed "I'll tell you something, Hackett sent one of Commander Shepard's best former crew member... what was her name? Oh yes Lt. Commander Ashley Williams to kill me. You see the problem was, when we met, she didn't get a chance to even fire her guns at me, and i nearly destroyed her! She may have lived but she didn't come close to stopping me. So again what makes you think you'll have any chance against me!?" Slick said while smiling evilly.

Everyone looked at each other a little stunned, Sax laughed "So what? Me alone, i could easily take you down little man." Sax said. Slick looked at sax "Yeah, I'm real scared lizard lips." Slick teased Sax, Sax raised a fist to punch the hologram but was stopped when Octalius grabbed his arm. Slick continued "Look I'm gonna do something nice, how much do you all wanna paid to make it all go away?" Slick asked.

Mikado spoke "How bout your head on stick." Slick looked up upset "Say what now?" Slicked asked. Octalius backed Mikado up " Yeah, your manipulative jackass." Slick pretended to grab his heart. "Oh that's so harsh... It's true but still come on, i thought we were all friends." Slick lied.

Linera spoke in anger "When we find you were gonna take you down." All Slick did was laugh. "Then i hope you all said your prayers..." His voice then turned evil and menacing "Because you all are gonna meet god!" Then just like that the hologram disappeared.

**Whoa, i think that went well, also i put Ashley Williams in this tory cause she's kind of my favorite character next to Garrus, If you don't like that she's in here, sorry i'll try to take her out. Anyway i hope you enjoyed and i hope to see you in the next chapter. It's feels good to be back. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back. Before I start i want to say a couple of things. One, I wanna thank 'StylishDescent' who's let me know a few things I've messed up on. I know my character dialogue has been bad I've been working on it. Second, Is I wanna give a big shout out to 'Demonfox25' he's submitted a lot of characters for my stories and I really appreciate it, When you have the time you should really check out his stories. Now that that's done, while were still young, lets get going. (Whispers to self: I'm gonna run out of ways to start stories)**

_Aboard the Imperial_

Everyone was in their rooms on the ship doing their things. Sax was working on his shotgun, Alter and Linera checked on their rifles, Deron was working on his omni-tool, And Mikado, Octalius, and Evelyn napped in their rooms. They all looked up as they heard the ship V.I. speak.

"E.T.A to the Citadel in five minutes." The V.I. said. Everyone left their rooms. Everyone headed down to the cockpit on the third floor when they received a transmission

"Unknown vessel this citadel control, state your business, over." A female voice said. Everyone gave each other a nervous look before they Mikado walk over to the ship intercom.

Mikado spoke "Citadel control, This Mikado San'fur, the ship has been given permission to dock by Admiral Hackett." He said

The voice came up again "Stand by Imperial" Everyone waited in silence "Granted, transferring you to Alliance docking area" The voice said.

Mikado shot the group a show off smirk, Sax walked up and gave him a punch in the arm, while Linera gave him a pat on the back. The ship began to dock, There the group walked off the ship into S-sec, They noticed a S-sec officer walking to them. "Ah, you must be the group that Admiral Hackett sent to gather some supplies." The officer said.

Evelyn walked up " Yeah. And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Captain Bailey, I'm just here to let you know some of the stores you can find for weapons and armor are down here in the Zakera Wards, and if you fancy in merchandise you can Presidium and pick up some extra things and yada yada yada whatever, Just stay out of trouble. Some people here in S-sec don't trust mercenaries." Bailey said, and with that he left.

Deron started to look around seeing that there were no quarians around. "Great now i gotta be paranoid while a get weapon parts." He said

Everyone gave him a nasty look, "Why do you have a problem with other aliens you jackass." Alter said.

Deron shoved past him "That's none of your business, I'm gonna get upgrades for my omni-tool." He said walking away.

Mikado began to walk away and turned to the group "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the bars." He said.

Sax and Octalius walked away "Were gonna head to Rodam Expeditions, pick up some parts for all our weapons." Octalius said

Alter stared to see that Linera and Evelyn were left "Well... I'm heading to Sirta Foundation. You ladies wanna tag along?" Alter asked. they both nodded and smiled.

_At Rodam Expeditions_

Sax and Octalius walked in to the store where they were greeted by a turian "Ah turian and krogan, how can i help you?" He asked

Octalius walked to the counter "I'm part of a group heading on a mission with the alliance, we need as many supplies as you can give us." He said to the store clerk.

The clerk went wide eye "The alliance, heck, I'll help. After all with the help of the human named Shepard to save the council I'm willing to help out as much as I can." The turian clerk said. He then walked to the back and bought back a couple of boxes.

Sax began to laugh "Ha ha! I found what i need." He said walking to the counter "I'm gonna buy this shot gun barrel and extended thermal clip Heh Heh." Sax said smiling. He paid for his upgrade and walked out the store.

The clerk then turned to Octalius and asked "So, what kind of mission are you on with this group?"

"We're on mission to take down this bastard named 'Slick' He's the leader of this dumb group known as the bloodlusts. From what i was told, he's the biggest terrorist leader in the galaxy." Octalius said.

The clerk gasped in horror from what he heard "Slick? Sir, if I were you I would back down from this. That man from what I heard is a demon, not someone who should be toyed with." He said.

Octalius grabbed the boxes "Thanks for the concern, but i was already paid, so i might as well finish the job." Octalius said as walked out of the store with the supplies. The clerk watched the turian walk with a smile on his face.

_at the Sirta Foundation store_

Alter, Evelyn and Linera walked in and were introduced to an asari clerk "Welcome, can ii help you three with anything" she asked.

Alter went to the counter and rested his arm against it "Yeah sweet cheeks, um "I" am on a mission by the alliance to take down a leader of a group, so... I'm gonna need some supplies if you don't mind." He said in a suave voice. The asari gave him a weird look and went to the back. Alter turned to see the girls giving him a dirty look "What? You she digs me." Alter said smirking.

"You have the personality of dirt you dumbass." Evelyn said, as she walked to the kiosk to purchase some things.

The asari came back with a few bags of supplies with her. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you need these for?" She asked.

Alter turned to the clerk before Linera spoke up "We're on a mission with a group, we were hired by the alliance to take down a leader of a group called the bloodlust. That or to bring him into custody." Linera said to the clerk.

The asari clerk put her _hanBd_ to her mouth in shock "By the goddess, you don't mean Slick do you?" She asked. Linera and Alter nodded yes to her "That sounds like a suicide mission. I've never heard of human who could enslave so many people, even his own kind. If you are going after him, i would recommend you immediately back out before it's too late, This is a man who no one should come face to face with." The asari clerk said in a scared tone.

Linera and Alter looked at each other, surprised at what they heard from the store clerk, They turned back to her "Sorry sweet thing but both us were already paid so we need to finish the job. But hey, "You" don't need to worry because we're professionals." Alter said grabbing the bags and walking out of the store.

Linera yelled out to Evelyn "You coming?" Evelyn quickly followed after her.

_Back at the docking bay_

Mikado leaned against the door a little buzzed from the amount of beer he drank, He saw Deron walking towards where he was "Hey man, you got your upgrades?" Mikado asked.

Deron walked towards the wall opposite of Mikado "That's none of your concern" He said giving him a nasty look. Mikado then started to get very angry. He then pushed Deron chest which caused them to go face to face.

"What the hells your problem, ever since we met you've done nothing but act like a stubborn asshole!" He yelled at Deron.

"That should none your bussn..." He was interrupted when Mikado grabbed his suit threw against the wall and held against it with his arm.

Mikado who looked visibly mad "Look here! I don't like your attitude and none of others do either! We were hired to take down one of the biggest terrorist leaders of all time and all you've done is act like an idiot. I don't care what your excuse, you need to start playing nice with me and everyone, cause if you don't, I'll rip off your damn helmet and blow your damn quarian brains out!" He yelled.

Mikado then turned to see Sax walking towards them "Did i miss something?" Sax asked.

Mikado looked at Deron and let him go "No you didn't, just germ boy here acting like his kind with stomach ache." He commented. Deron growled in anger and walked back into the ship.

Octalius followed slowly trying to keep his balance as well as keep the boxes balanced as well, He spoke to sax "Uh... you gonna help out at all?" He asked

"Nah your a turian, you need to grow some muscles." Sax said chuckling, Octalius soon fell, bringing the boxes falling down on top of him, Mikado and Sax began to laugh at the poor turian lying on the floor.

Octalius pushed the boxes off of him, He then looked up at Sax and Mikado "You guys suck." He said.

They soon saw Evelyn, Alter and Linera walking towards them they also saw that Alter was carrying a few bags. "Hey little man? Whats in the bag?" Mikado asked.

"Some Armor upgrades and equipment, and a whole lot of medi-gel." Alter said. He then looked around "Hey where's bucket boy? Whats his name, Deron?" He asked looking for him.

Mikado looked annoyed "I gave him a piece of m mind because of his attitude. He then walked back into the ship like a little five year old." Mikado said, Alter listened trying to hold in his laugh "You know guys, I'm starting to think that quarian is going to be a huge liability to the group." Mikado added with concern.

Octalius spoke up "Nah, whats that saying? "There's strength in numbers"? The more we have in our group, the better our chances." Octalius said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well if we got all the stuff we need let's get going." Evelyn said. ALter grabbed the bags and walked in with everyone else. Octalius stood with his mouth wide open.

"Okay, yeah, listen don't help lift these boxes or anything! I am totally fine!" He yelled lifting the boxes walking into the ship. "Man why did accept this job" He said to himself.

**Well... there was no action in this chapter but there was some humor in it. Anyway, I hope i fixed some problems and the group will finally be on their first mission and a little special guest appearance. Hope you follow this story and i hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, It's your favorite writer Rystorm. A quick announcement, a new character will be debut today, but after this chapter i will not be accepting any more main character OC's. Now then, lets get started. **

_Aboard the Juggernaut_

Slick sat at his captain chair in the cockpit of the ship. His ship had just left the planet of Anhur after checking up on one his bases. He sat looking five different monitors, each giving different views of the ship. The one he mostly paid attention to was the one the viewed the prison room. He watched in enjoyment as his personal slave tried to escape. He smiled at the sight thinking very highly of himself in every way.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open, revealing it to be his second in command batarian Bonin. "Uh... Boss?" Bonin called nervously.

"WHAT!?" Slick yelled in annoyance with a menacing look.

Bonin became frightened at this point "Um i had a few concerns involving those mercenaries that Hackett hired." He said. Slick narrowed his eyes towards Bonin, Bonin continued "Well... seeing as how they are hired to either capture or kill you, they might try somethings maybe to lure you out so i thought... why don't you heighten the security at some of our bases and personal armories. That way they don't try anything that might get them an edge over us in any way." Bonin said confidently.

Slick rose from his chair "Bonin, lets get one thing straight." He said motioning towards Bonin, any confidence that he had was slowly diminished at this point. "Unless they have death wish, I sincerely doubt they will take out any of our bases. Were the toughest and dangerous group and i know those mercenaries don't have the balls to do anything to make mad." He said. He then walked back to his chair "Besides... even if they try anything... I know where the exact location is. So they wouldn't really be hard to find." Slick said with an evil grin. He sat back down on his chair and motioned his hand to Bonin to leave. "Now if you don't mind, I'm a little busy here." He said.

_Meanwhile aboard the imperial on the fourth floor_

Everyone, all except Deron,watched as Octalius and Mikado sparred against each other, they both threw punches towards each other.

Sax spoke up "Remember the winner fight the champ. That's me." He said praising himself.

Mikado turned to him "You? The champ? Of what? Bad breath?" Mikado commented chuckling, out of nowhere Octalius sucker punched him square in the jaw. Mikado growled in anger "Hey you asshole, that was a cheap shot!" He yelled.

Octalius laughed at Mikado "Hey you left yourself open you idiot." Octalius said laughing. Mikado began to get angry, soon he yelled and rushed at Octalius and tackled him straight to the ground. Then he began to throw punches, everyone jumped in shock, they ran towards Mikado trying to pull him away from Octalius. Mikado fought back against everyone but was soon held down by Sax, Evelyn and Alter.

"Jesus buddy, what blew you up?!' Alter yelled.

Mikado was helped up by Evelyn and Alter "I'm sorry... I have a real bad temper, and sometimes it gets out of hand." Mikado said.

"Yeah well save it for Slick or some of his men, how bout that?" Sax commented. Mikado punched him slightly in the arm.

Everyone was brought to the elevator doors opening, Deron stepped out, Linera went up to him "Are done being a little baby now?" She asked

Deron gave an angry look "Save it. Okay?" He said, he then calmed his voice "I just came down because Hackett has a couple of things to discuss with us all. We should head to the comm room." He said. Everyone followed Deron to the elevator

_Comm room_

They stepped into the comm room where a hologram of Hackett soon appeared in front of them "Your here, good. I thought a bring up some important things to you." Hackett spoke

"What's that?" Octalius asked

"One thing I should let you all know, is you have one more person joining your team, Her names Jade Blackthorn, a talented and smart soldier, I think she'll be valuable member to the group." Hackett informed.

Everyone went wide eyed and smiled, knowing that another person was joining "Okay then, where is the little dork?" Mikado commented, Evelyn slapped him across the head

Hackett leaned to the right looking behind the group "I believe she's right behind you." He commented

Everyone turned to see a young girl with curvy black hair, wearing a phoenix armor, She looked at the group who was staring at her "Hackett i thought you were sending me on a team, not to babysit." She said teasing the whole group.

Everyone gave her an angry look, to which Alter switched his focus towards Hackett and yelled "Her? She sounds worse then Slick!" Alter yelled

Hackett raised his hand "I don't want to hear it. I read her files, and she has the skills you need so deal with it." He said. Alter growled in anger.

Evelyn stepped in "Okay that's one, whats the second thing you wanted to tell us?" She asked.

"Ah yes, before i begin i have someone who's gonna assist me with the debriefing." He said as he turned to his right.

Another hologram formed showing a young women with long black hair, revealing to Lt Commander Ashley Williams. Alter smirked "Hey hot stuff. How are you?" Alter flirted to Ashley.

Ashley gave him a disgusted look "Back off grease ball." She said blowing him off.

Everyone laughed at Alter as he gave an embarrassed look "Hey shut up!" Alter yelled at everyone.

"Alright cut it out everyone." Hackett said breaking the commotion. " So lets begin. An Alliance scout cruiser recently spotted mysterious base on planet of Anhur in the Eagle Nebula. We don't know what it's used for but it's description match the bloodlust so we know it's theirs." Hackett informed.

Ashley spoke up "The base is located out in the outskirts of the capital 'New Thebes' which means they've been operating right under the colonists noses. We found some schematics for this place." A hologram formed showing the base. "Turns out that there are two main reactors down in the lower level of the base. You can easily blow them up with a grenade, However there will be a problem. The place is heavily guarded, so if any alarm goes off, the base will be on shut down. You all will need to split into three teams. Two to enter the base and one to provide cover from outside." Ashley informed.

Hackett spoke next "We also that Slick just recently left there so there's no chance you might run into him." Hackett said.

Everyone gave an upset look "What!? We could've killed him and destroyed that base. Win-Win." Mikado said in an upset tone.

Ashley immediately cut him off "You guys shouldn't underestimate him. I was sent in to take him down once. I had young soldier follow me on this mission. When I found him i didn't even get a chance to fire my gun at him. He's a very powerful biotic, he easily took me down and killed my partner. This man is a very dangerous man, so you'll need to be prepared for when you fight him. But right now, your main focus is the base." Ashley said.

Hackett looked at everyone with a serious look "This is your guys first mission, so show me you guys can get the job done." He demanded.

Everyone saluted at him. The holograms soon disappeared, Linera looked up "V.I. set a course to Anhur." She ordered the V.I.

"Understood ETA ten minutes." The V.I. spoke.

_Armory _

Everyone went to grab their guns and the attachments, Evelyn turned to Alter and Jade "Seeing as your both great snipers you can give us all support." She said.

Alter turned to Jade and then back at Evelyn "Are you kidding me? With her?" He said with an upset look. Jade glared at him angrily.

"Relax quit being a baby, I'm sure you guys are gonna get along just fine." Sax said with a chuckle.

Alter sighed and grabbed his M-97 Viper sniper "Come to daddy." He said. Jade did the same grabbing two thermal scope attachments. One for her, and one for Alter.

Mikado went to grab his M-5 Phalanx, when he turned to see Deron grabbing a M-3 predator and M-12 Locust. "Hey are you gonna start acting less like a jerk now." Mikado said.

Deron stared at him "Let's just finish the mission, then we'll see." He said. Mikado glared at him.

Once everyone got their gear they headed to the cargo bay and took a shuttle down to the planet.

_Anhur_

The shuttle landed a few feet from the base undetected. Everyone jumped out scanning the area, making sure it wall all clear. Octalius signaled Alter and Jade and pointed to a small hill by the base.

"Head up that hill and scout the area. Tell us what you see." Octalius said. Alter and Jade silently ran up the hill and then went prone when they reached the top. They both began to scope the area around the base only spotting two guards guarding the front entrance.

Alter spoke over the radio headset "Only two guards, were gonna take em out." He said. He then spoke to Jade "I'll take the one on the right, you take the left. Wait for my go." Alter said. They both got the guards in their sights. "Now!" Alter yelled, they opened fired killing both the guards. The alarms did not sound and no one in the base was alerted. "Okay your clear, move in, we'll switch to thermal and cover from out here." Alter said.

Everyone quickly and quietly ran into the base. Alter and Jade stayed outside providing cover from outside.

**Okay i hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause our fellow mercenaries are now in for a fight. Before I go, I want to thank 'Phoenix-shadow11' for submitting Jade for the story. Thanks for reading, see you next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back baby! Ha, Anyway I have a big announcement. 'Fallout A New Kind of Story' will be starting real soon so if your interested and your a big fan of Fallout I recommend you submit your character quickly. So now that's out of the way, we can begin.**

_Last time on Mass Effect Mercs_

_The crew got their first mission debrief by Admiral Hackett and Lt. Commander Williams about a mysterious bloodlust base on the planet of Anhur. They gset up for what will be an intense mission, not just to destroy the base but also reveal it's secerts._

_Present time_

Linera, Mikado, Octalius, Evelyn, Deron and Sax ran inside, "Remember guys we need to stay out here to provide outside support, were switching to thermal on our scope." Alter said over the radio.

Jade then spoke up "And remember we can't set off any alarms, or the reactor cores will go into fail safe, so use stealth." She bought up.

Sax came up on the radio sounding upset "Aw now what's the fun in that if we can't make a lot of noise little girl?"

Jade began to get annoyed by the remark that Sax gave her "Just go with it bug breath!" She yelled

Sax grabbed his head due to the screaming, He shook his head and followed the others inside.

While inside the base they checked every corner of the place making sure no one would see them, they continued moving when they saw two paths. "We got a problem guys, we got two different halls, which do we take?" Octalius asked.

Jade put her sniper down beside her and brought up her omni-tool. She then brought up schematics for the base "Your in luck, they both lead to the main reactor room, but each hall has a different room." She said. "You might want to split up, find out what they have in there." Jade then suggested.

"Okay. Looks like we split up. Deron, Sax you guys come with me." Octalius said.

Everyone gave Octalius an angry look while he stood there looking confused. "Uh I'm sorry but wh put you in charge?" Evelyn asked rudely.

"Yeah when did you start giving the orders?" Deron asked as well

Octalius gripped his hands holding in his anger "I was just giving a suggestion." He said with a fake calm voice "Now what be okay if we keep moving so no one will find us?" Octalius asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and walked into their groups, Deron, Octalius, and Sax took the right hall, while Mikado, Linera, and Evelyn took the left hall which led them downstairs in the base.

_Mikado, Linera, and Evelyn's group_

The three ran down the hall when Mikado turned a corner and quickly jumped back and pulled Linera and Evelyn as well "What the hell!" Evely yelled.

Mikado shushed her "Shh... we have three guys up there. Alter any way around them?" Mikado asked.

"Not that I can see. You best bet is to take them out." Alter said.

Linera clipped her sniper rifle "Works for me." She said. Mikado and Evelyn readied their weapons as well "On the count of three" Linera said. "One...Two... THREE!" She yelled.

They all pulled around the corner and shot the guars one by one. Mikado nailed one of them in the heart as Evelyn and Linera nailed their targets in the head. As they moved up, they noticed a window which showed scientist working on something.

They went to the door and breached it. They ran in and the scientist immediately putted their hands up "Alright now everyone stays calm and no one gets hurt." Mikado yelled. That's when Evelyn walked in and shot both the scientist without hesitation "Holy shit!" Mikado yelled.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Linera yelled at Evelyn.

"They worked for Slick whats the big deal?" Evelyn said with a confused look.

"We only shoot if they fire back. Learn from it you stupid bitch!" Mikado yelled at Evelyn. Evelyn snarled in anger. "Now come on lets see what they have in here." he said. they looked around only finding chemicals and other stuffs "Nothing really interesting." Mikado said

"Look at this guys." Linera said pointing at a cabinet.

They opened it and saw an unpleasant sight. Inside was a a batch of all types of poisons which tailored to all species of the galaxy. "My god, I knew this man was crazy but i didn't think he was a psychopath." Evelyn said. "He can make an entire species go instinct with this." She said.

"This gives us another reason to destroy this place. Lets move." Mikado said as they continued on their mission.

_Deron,Sax, and Octalius group_

The group ran down the hall but stopped when they heard Jade yell over the radio "Guys stop quick!" The three of them stopped around a corner.

"What it is?" Deron asked sounding annoyed.

"You got two guys coming your way, you need to find a way around them." Jade said.

Sax cocked his shotgun "Forget sneaking i got a way better idea." He said with an evil grin.

The two bloodlust soldiers came around the corner, and immediately sax sprung into action. He shoved the first soldier making him fall straight on his back. Sax charged the second soldier into the wall and proceeded to beat him up. The first soldier got up, pulled out a pistol and was about to shoot Sax when Octalius grabbed the soldiers head and snapped his neck. Deron then pulled his omni-tool out and shocked the second soldier making him fall unconscious.

Sax laughed at the sight "Well that was actually really fun." Octalius commented.

"I'll admit I did have a lot of fun." Deron said

They then turned the corner to see a door to their left. Octalius called up Jade "Jade check your scope, Is anyone in this room?" He asked

Jade looked through her scope and saw a huge heat spike in the room. "I got huge heat spike on my scope. What ever is in their.. it's huge." Jade said.

Deron then hacked the door making it open. The three then saw something that made their jaws drop.

Inside were materials and already made nukes. "Keelah." Deron commented. All three walked around stunned from they were looking at.

"This guy has enough nukes to blow up an entire system." Octalius said. He then came to a sudden realization knowing that half the nukes were operational. "Guys if we blow this base, then we can kiss this planet bye-bye. Some of these nukes are functional." Octalius said informing the others.

"I have an idea." Deron said. He walked over nuke to nuke re-arranging wires on the nukes. Finally he finished what he was doing. "Okay, now we can destroy this place without setting them off." Deron said.

"Nice going there smart guy." Sax said. They all soon ran off searching for the main reactor room.

Deron, Sax and Octalius made it to the reactor room. They heard footsteps heading their way and readied their weapons. Mikado, Evelyn, and Linera came around the corner revealing themselves to the group.

"Ah good were together." Octalius said. "You guys find anything of interest?" He asked

"You'll be shocked to hear this, but we found a shit load of poison in one of the rooms, each tailored to every species in the galaxy." Linera said.

"We found something too. An entire room... filled... with nukes." Deron said. Mikado, Linera and Evelyn went wide eyed shocked from what they heard. "If we hadn't found that room, this entire planet would be destroyed with the base. Luckily I was able to disarm them." Deron brought up.

They gather around and readied their weapons entering the reactor room. They were all surprised to see there were no guards in the room. Evelyn and Deron got the bombs ready when they suddenly heard the alarm go off. "What the hell is happening!" Mikado yelled

Alter came over the radio with a nervous tone in his voice " Uh guys, I got good news and bad news." Alter said "The bad news is a soldier found some bodies so... the whole base knows your there now." He said giving a nervous chuckles.

"Oh that's great." Evelyn said sarcastically "Now whats the good news you idiot!" She yelled

"The good news is we can provide some cover from outside but whatever your doing you better work fast." Alter said

"you heard the man get working." Sax said to Evelyn and Deron.

Alter changed his scope back to regular "So sweetheart, you ready for some real action?" Alter asked

Jade did the same with her scope "I just hope your aim is better than your smooth talk." She said. They both prepared their weapons as they saw a horde of soldiers coming to the base.

**I hope this was good. Now first things first, I know i haven't written in a while i know, I've been rough drafting some ideas for my fallout and walking dead story. I even have an idea for a Ed Edd n Eddy next chapter will be uploaded next time i write. Until then... PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back baby! It's time for another chapter of Mass Effect. Also quick announcement, I have two new stories made... well, one is actually an event, but anyway, one is a Last of us story and another is a OC Fight Club I recommend giving them both a look at. Now that were done, Let's get this show on the road.**

The alarm echoed in and out of the base

Alter and Jade readied their snipers waiting for bloodlust to appear, they saw at least five squads of bloodlust soldier coming to the base. "Don't shoot yet wait for my go." Alter told Jade. The soldiers were getting closer to the base. "Now!" Alter yelled.

They opened fire taking out a couple of soldiers in the process. "Where are the shots coming from!" A bloodlust yelled out.

One of them stopped and observed the area looking from where the shots were coming from. He looked up and saw Jade and Alter. "They're up there!" The soldier yelled.

Jade and Alter both went wide eyed, soon the half of the soldiers were heading towards them. Alter patted Jade's arm "Get to the shuttle. GO! GO!" Jade got up and made a run for it. Alter pulled out his N-7 Valkrie and fired a few shots before making a run for the shuttle.

Jade and Alter ran to the shuttle and jumped right in. Alter took control of the shuttle and began to fly up as they were still being shot at by the soldiers on the ground. "Wait a minute, were not leaving the group behind are we?" Jade asked flashing a concerned look.

"What do you think I'm stupid?" Alter asked. Jade opened her mouth to answer but Alter stopped her "Don't answer that. No were not. I'm just moving the shuttle so we don't get shot at." He said.

"I'll let them know the problem." Jade said.

_Inside the base_

Deron and Evelyn quickly worked on the bombs as fast as they could, Jade's voice came over the radio "Guys come in do you read me?" She called out.

Mikado answered "It's Mikado we read you." He said

"We tried to hold them off but there were to many and they spotted us. We took the shuttle and hid so they wouldn't find us. Whatever your doing you got to speed it up." Jade said

"How until the bombs are primed?" Mikado asked

Deron answered still working on the bomb "It'll take about a few minutes." He answered.

"We'll hold them off just be ready to pick us up." Mikado told Jade.

"Alright." Jade said. "And Mikado... Please be safe." She said with concern in her voice.

"I will don't worry." Mikado assured her.

Octalius, Sax, Mikado, and Linera got b the door "There's gonna be crap load of soldiers coming and we need to provide those two some cover, as soon as these doors open you open fire, so lock and load people." Octalius said.

Everyone readied their weapons, ready for a battle. The doors then opened, giving them the signal to open fire. A flurry of bullets rained through the halls and both the mercenaries and bloodlust soldiers opened fired. One soldier pounced on Linera and tried to plunge a knife in her but Sax headbutted the soldier making him fall to the floor which he then proceeded to shoot him in the head. Sax helped Linera up and both went back to shooting. The four began to get overwhelmed as more and more bloodlust soldiers kept coming.

They soon realized they were beginning to run low on ammunition. Octalius took desperate measures to conserve his ammo. He pulled out a blade and began to hack and slash as much soldiers as he could.

Sax joined in as he charged towards the soldiers, either crushing, or beating.

The fought off as much as they could but the more and more bloodlust soldiers they would kill, the more that kept coming. The four soon resorted to running back to the reactor room. Once in the broke the fuse box, causing the door to close automatically. They held the door down as the bloodlust desperately tried to pry the door open.

"We can't hold them off forever, are those damn bombs ready?!" Mikado yelled.

Deron and Evelyn pulled a few more wires and were finished " Were done, we got ten minutes to get out of here." Evelyn said.

Deron ran to the door pried it open a bit and threw a grenade out. "Everyone hit the deck!" He yelled as everyone hit the floor.

A loud explosion was heard and when the door was pulled open almost all the soldiers were killed in the blast "Move it people! Move it!" Sax said, All of them realizing they had ten minutes to get out of the base before it would blow up. They ran for hall to hall shooting bloodlust soldiers that got in the way.

They got to the entrance only to see a load of soldiers outside waiting for them. They all frightened look knowing there was no other way out of the base.

That's when they saw a shuttle fly over and land, the doors opened revealing Alter who took out his Valkrie and opened fire on all the soldiers. "Get _moving!_ I'll hold them off!" He yelled.

The four made a quick run straight to the shuttle as bullets rained towards them. They jumped right in and started to assist Alter in shooting.

"We can go any time now!" Evelyn yelled at Jade.

Jade brought the shuttle up as bullets continued to hit them from below. Soon they took off in the other direction getting away from the blast radius. The shuttle than began to shake as a loud explosion was heard. They all peeked out only to see a humongous mushroom cloud begin to form. If any bloodlust were alive out there, they weren't alive now.

_Back on the Imperial_

All six mercenaries jumped out the shuttle all celebrating their first mission success. Alter and Sax headbutted each other. Jade jumped on Mikado hugging him, they both gazed into each others eyes but Jade quickly jumped off fiddling with her hair in embarrassment.

" Whoa! What a rush!' Alter yelled.

"I'll admit that went better than I expected." Deron said in a happy tone.

Linera jumped in "Come on guys, lets go let Hackett know what happened." She said. Everyone began to follow her to the elevator as they ascended to the fifth floor.

_Meanwhile on the Juggernaut _

Sllick sat on his chair resting his eyes in the cockpit when Bonin came running in "Sir!" Slick quickly opened his eyes "The mercenaries they were on Anhur, they just destroyed our base on the planet!" He informed. Slick began to breath heavy and gripped his hands. Bonin began to get concerned "Are you okay." Bonin asked.

Slick rose up from his seat slightly chuckling "Bonin... let me ask you something." He said. He then punched a hole through the ship wall causing Bonin to jump in fear. "DO I LOOK OKAY!?" Slick yelled "That was my one stop shop for my nukes and poisons, and they destroyed it. That's like taking away a little kids favorite candy." He said

He then stormed out of the room, Bonin quickly following "Where are you heading?" He asked

"The Comm room. I went to send the Imperial an "Important" message." Slick said with a menacing grin.

_Back on the Imperial_

The Mercs soon arrived an began to call up Admiral Hackett, They waited and finally Hackett's hologram came up "Your back. I assumed the mission went well?" Hackett asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "What did you guys find in that base? Anything of interest?" he asked.

"Yeah, we found a crap load of poison." Mikado said making Hacketts eyebrows raise.

"Not only that, but we found out he was making nuclear bases in that places." Deron brought up.

Hacketts eyes than began to widen "No kidding? Well it's a good thing you destroyed that place then." He said

"Yeah that place was hell." Alter said. "When's are next mission again?" He then asked.

"Say that again your... [static] on me...[static]" Hackett uttered as he was loses signal.

"What's going on?" Mikado asked.

Deron pulled out his omni-tool and began to scan the ship for problems "I can't tell." he said

Soon Hackett's hologram vanished only to be replaced with a hologram of Slick giving an evil and devilish smile. "Hey everybody, miss me?" He said

"You again?" Octalius muttered

"So I heard you guys were recently on the planet of Anhur, and made a quick pit stop at my base there?" Slick teased them.

Sax then laughed "Yeah we were, not only that but we blew the whole place up, and we killed a lot of your men in the process."Sax said.

Slick began to steam "Yeah well... NOW YOU ALL MADE ME MAD!" Slick screamed as he echoed all around the ship "I gave you idiots one chance to walk out of this alive, but now you just became my worst fucking enemy." He said in menacing voice "So if I were you, I'd be praying I don't find you, because when I do I'm snap every single on of you like a twig." Slick threatened, and just like that his hologram vanished and Hackett's came back on.

"Can you all hear me! Hello come in!" Hackett yelled.

"We can hear you Sir" Jade said.

"Good what the hell happened, we suddenly just lost connection there?" Hackett asked

"Slick hacked into the ship and boy was he mad at us ha ha." Alter said with a laugh.

Hackett thenn became concerned "From the sound of it, you really got him mad. I'd be careful now, from the sound of it, he might be out looking for revenge now." Hackett said.

"Don't worry about us, I pretty sure we can handle that freak." Linera said.

"I hope so. I'll contact you when we have another mission for you all. Hackett out." He said as cut out communications. The seven Mercs then exited the room to get some rest.

**What a chapter, sorry I haven't written in while, I just been taking it easy for while. I'll try to write sooner or later, Until next time... PEACE!**


End file.
